One is the Loneliest Number  5 & 1
by T'Key'la
Summary: 5 times Jim felt completely alone and one time he knew he never would be.  Posting by chapter - becoming much longer than expected. No surprise, I guess!  Will be K/S.
1. Chapter 1

_Five times Jim felt completely alone and one time he knew he never would be._

* * *

**V**

"He didn't call my name," Jim said to Bones as they stood in the hanger. All of the other cadets were scurrying to their brand new assignments - all except Jim who had been omitted from the roll call.

'Academic probation,' the Commander said when Jim asked him.

Because of that stupid test. Which Jim still didn't believe he had defeated through cheating. Leveling the playing field was all he did.

Yet there he stood, alone, blocking the way of the busy personnel – the ones who did have a ship, an assignment, acknowledgement that they would be able to assist in whatever was happening on Vulcan.

But not Jim. That pointed eared bastard had brought him up on charges. And because of it, even Bones had to leave him behind. He couldn't fault his best friend. He had his assignment – on the flagship of the fleet, no less. Not Jim Kirk. He was to be left behind while all of his classmates, friends, fellow cadets went warping out into space, the goal they all had set for themselves when they had signed onto Starfleet. He could only stand and watch while the anger, hurt, regret swelled up within him, prickling his skin with an itch nothing could sooth.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do. All of his classmates and most of his instructors were leaving. Leaving him on Earth, leaving him behind. And all he could do was stand and watch. Feeling like a complete outsider, separated from all of those with whom he had laughed, cried, studied, argued. Those he thought would be with him when he went into space. They were going into space without him. The feeling of isolation was enough to overwhelm him, make him feel like he was drowning in the sea of _aloneness._

That all changed the moment Bones returned to him, dragging him in the temporary medical bay and then on the Enterprise. That was a favor Jim could never repay but he did try when he asked that Dr. Leonard McCoy be assigned as his CMO. Because it was clear Bones didn't believe in no-win scenarios either.


	2. 2 Can Be As Bad As One

Jim was surprised at how fast the time seemed to fly by. Spock of course insisted that time was an artificial conceit yet did not vary according to the activities in which one engaged. Jim couldn't help but laugh when Spock told him that, not minding in the least being lectured, once again, by his First Officer.

Whether it varied or not, Jim couldn't believe that he'd been Captain, the rightful Captain, of the Enterprise for six months already. It didn't seem quite possible. But it was true.

The crew had coalesced into a smooth running team, learning what behaviors were and were not generally acceptable on board their ship. They were the very best at their jobs, and Jim decided that meant that they could be permitted more latitude in some of their behaviors than might be permitted on other ships.

"After all," Jim told Bones when he was explaining it to him –_ not _justifying it as Bones claimed. "It's my ship and my crew, right? If I don't notice that they sometimes wear jeans while they're on duty, what harm could it come to?"

"I got no argument with that," Bones assured him. "It's Spock that's always telling you how it's inappropriate and will 'undermine the command structure' by allowing them to be out of uniform."

"Do _you_ think it will undermine my authority?" Jim asked, knowing Bones would give him a straight answer.

"I don't. They know you aren't normal by anyone's definition. And to my mind, you have way bigger fish to fry. If the department heads are okay with it, let it go," Bones advised.

Jim nodded at that, deciding he would just continue to ignore Spock's warning, since he wasn't _really_ obligated to listen to his predictions of chaos and unruliness.

Because at the end of the day, artificial day or not, all of the decisions - major, minor, inconsequential, universe altering – were Jim's. And it was a head rush like none other he had ever experienced.

It was also incredibly, ridiculously, soul-freezingly lonely. Every night when he went to sleep alone in his bunk, he was grateful to be sleeping in the Captain's quarters. But he was in them alone. Actual, physical isolation was rare, except at night in his too quiet, too empty quarters.

He felt ever more alone when he was in the midst of his crew. He had known that all Captains felt a distance from their crewmembers. It was to be expected. Too much familiarity could result in a blurring of the lines between being friends and being in Command. He would not risk the possibility of that line being erased. He could laugh at their jokes but not tell his own. He could listen to them describe the homes that they missed but not discuss his. He could sympathize with those who had their heart broken but never confess that his was too.

Certainly there was an easy camaraderie with Bones and to a lesser degree with the Command Crew. Bones was a true friend and the rest were as close as anyone else got. Yet there was still a divide between him and the others. A barrier that could not be crossed by either party. He was comfortable in confiding in Bones. But he was reluctant to demonstrate anything that could be interpreted as a weakness, even to his CMO. He would not risk their faith in him – that he really did have all the answers, that he could pull them out of any dire situation they found themselves in, that he would outsmart the enemy before his coffee got cold. Because if they knew that he had doubts about his own abilities, any doubts at all, they might start to wonder if he really could save them. That could be enough to doom them all. And he would never risk it. If being alone helped ensure the safety of his crew and his ship, he would be alone.

"Come," he called one night when he had finally made it alone to his quarters.

Right up until his chime sounded, he had been staring at nothing, not his computer screen where the semi-annual reports from each department were waiting for his approval and transmittal. He was surprised when his door slid open to admit Commander Spock. Jim automatically stood as he entered, watching Spock watch him.

"Captain," Spock said, his hands in their usual place behind his back.

"Hi," Jim said, waiting for Spock to explain why he had come. Instead, Spock seemed to be the one waiting for Jim to speak first. "Was there something you needed from me?"

"Not at all, sir," Spock said. "I merely came to inquire as to why you are not at the festivities."

"Festivities?" Jim repeated, trying to remember what was going on tonight.

"I believe I heard it referred to as a solstice party," Spock said.

"Oh. Sulu's celebration of summer," Jim said with a nod.

"That is the one. Why are you not indulging in ice cream and watermelon with the crew?" Spock asked. There was no implied criticism in the question. Only curiosity.

Jim considered the question and tried to decide how best to answer, how much of the truth to reveal. "They will have more fun without me," he finally said, which was not entirely untrue.

Spock tilted his head very slightly to one side. Jim had noticed that Spock generally did it when he was considering 'incoming' information, processing it to see if it fit with the relevant facts he had already gathered. "I believe the opposite is true."

"What?" Jim asked, studying Spock studying him.

"Those already present have asked me where you are. They have expressed their desire for you to also attend," Spock explained.

"I see," Jim said, sitting down. He decided it was much safer for him to look at his computer screen instead of continuing to watch Spock.

"Captain?" Spock said. "Do you disapprove of the festivities? I had understood you had permitted them."

"I did permit the party," Jim said. "I just forgot it was tonight."

"I do not believe that accounts for your absence," Spock said in an even voice, one that held no judgment.

"No," Jim agreed, looking down at his desk. "No, that's not the reason."

"What is the reason you are here rather than there?" Spock asked, looking down at the top of Jim's head.

"It doesn't really matter," Jim finally told him with a smile, one that did not disguise the truer emotions he was struggling to contain. "You should get back so they know it's okay to have their party."

"It is our party," Spock said, sitting down without taking his eyes off his Captain. That he had seen the truth was obvious to Jim and he didn't quite know what to think. Spock spared him from having to. "Might I venture a theory as to why you are not in attendance?"

"I think I'd prefer you didn't," Jim said, trying to make it sound lighthearted. He knew he had failed and failed miserably.

"You believe it is expected of the Captain," Spock said as though Jim hadn't spoken. "To remain aloof from the crew."

"I don't think aloof is exactly right," Jim said.

"Separate then. That attending social gatherings will undermine your authority," Spock said.

"I guess," Jim hedged. "You think so too."

"On the contrary. I believe it is good for the crew and their Captain to engage in appropriate revelry. It reinforces the concept of unity, of family."

"I don't think I expected you to tell me that," Jim admitted in surprise. "I would have thought you'd be the one telling me I'm too familiar. That I should remain apart so they know who's in charge."

"They know you are in charge, Jim," Spock said, a tiny shock of surprise running through Jim at the use of his first name. "Eating ice cream and watermelon with the crew will in no way jeopardize your authority."

"But letting them wear blue jeans will?" Jim asked with a smile.

Spock raised an eyebrow at that but did not comment further.

"I…uhm…." Jim didn't know what to say. How to explain it any better than Spock just had. What if he had too much to drink? What if he dropped the cake down the front of his uniform? Would they take his orders tomorrow if they had a mental image of a cake-stained uniform fresh in their memories?

"You can remain our Captain and enjoy the ice cream," Spock said in a calming voice. It sounded true and possible and a little like a promise.

Jim wanted to believe him, wanted to believe that there was a balance he could achieve. But it still concerned him. "I don't know," he finally hedged.

"Do you suppose that Pike did not attend our festivities when we were in space?" Spock asked.

"Chris is several years older than most of his crew," Jim said.

"Yes. And he was held in the highest regard. When he joined the festivities, no one forgot that he was the final authority. He ate ice cream and gave the orders the next morning."

Jim sighed at that, wondering if he was about to make a huge mistake. "Okay. I'll go. But you have to make me a promise."

"What is that?" Spock asked, standing when Jim did.

"That if the lines start to get blurred, you'll tell me. So we can reinforce them and make sure it's clear that I'm still the Captain."

"You have my word," Spock said. "I do not believe I will ever need to remind you or the crew."

"I hope you're right," Jim said as they left his quarters to go to the recreation room which Sulu had decorated for a luau. Jim did draw the line at entering the hula contest and everyone respected that decision. Most of all Spock.


	3. Yes, it's the saddest experience

**III Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know**

**

* * *

**

The Bridge was unnaturally quiet for any starship but especially for the Enterprise. Their Bridge tended to be slightly more boisterous than was 'normal,' which was just fine with their Captain.

On this alpha shift, however, they were each absorbed in their own thoughts. Their mission the day before, a First Contact on Ksaddurru, had gotten off to a horrible start and had gotten worse from there. The official planet representatives never showed up at the agreed upon beam-down location, the natives who were milling about in the town square were suspicious and frightened of their sudden appearance, and one of the youngest of the security personnel had reacted in haste, wounding a native. The other Ksaddurruns had attacked the landing party in retaliation.

Ensign Kingery from security had been killed in a horrific manner, the other members of the away team still trying to deal with the tragedy they had witnessed. The Captain had ordered an emergency beam-out, accidentally catching two natives in the transporter. Those two very large, very angry men killed the transporter technician before the landing party could intervene or return them to the planet. Two deaths. Two members of the crew lost. Because of a miscommunication between the Federation and the planet officials.

Jim had spent the remainder of that day trying to contact the planet officials to determine what they wanted done with the two natives, who had been taken to brig once they were incapacitated. Bones told Jim to beam them back to the surface and be done with it. But Jim was concerned any who witnessed their materialization would think they had become demons while held on the intruders' vessel. That's why he had tried repeatedly to reach the planet officials, who remained unwilling to respond to their hails.

Jim still didn't know what he should do with the prisoners, and knew the ship had to remain in orbit until the planet finally responded to their requests. At least they didn't have weapons capable of harming the Enterprise while it circled the planet.

"Captain," Uhura said, turning to face him just as Bones left the turbolift, intending to take Jim to the mess to make sure he finally ate something.

"Do you have the planet?" Jim asked hopefully, not greeting his friend as he stopped next to the Captain's chair.

"No sir. I have Starfleet requesting to speak with you," she said, a frown marring her face.

"I see," Jim said, turning slowly back to face the viewscreen. "Put it on visual."

"Yes, sir," she said reluctantly, activating the screen so that the 3 admirals were all frowning at them.

"Captain," Nogura said, his voice echoing the intense unhappiness etched on his face.

"Admirals," Jim said with a nod, his voice firm, his eye-contact unwavering.

"We have been contacted by the Califer of Ksaddurru," Admiral Nogura informed him, Admirals Barnett and Pfeiffer looking equally disapproving and unhappy.

"I see, sirs," Jim said.

"He wants to know why you kidnapped their citizens, Captain," the Admiral said. "We'd be very interested in the same information."

"It was entirely unintentional, sir. They were accidentally caught in our transporter beam during…"

"So the standard protocols were not followed," Admiral Pfieffer said in accusation and anger.

"No such failure occurred, sir," Jim said, feeling Bones tense next to him at the Admiral's words.

"Clearly someone did not follow proper procedure," Admiral Pfeiffer said. "I trust you have put that person on report."

"No sir," Jim said.

"Then you once again failed to fulfill your duty," Pfeiffer announced to the astonishment of those on the Bridge, Bones' anger visibly growing with each word.

"Sir," Jim said, trying to be afforded the opportunity to tell the Admiral the reasons for him 'not fulfilling his duty.' "I don't know how to put someone on report when they are dead, sir."

The crew could see the Admiral visibly start at Jim's words. "Then it is inappropriate of you to make light of your crewmember's death."

"I am hardly making light of the tragedy, sir. I am trying to explain that the natives were caught in the transporter beam because I ordered an emergency beam out."

"For what reason, Captain?" Nogura demanded. "The Califer told us you never arrived at the designated location."

"We used the coordinates that they provided, sir. We beamed down to the center of their square where…."

"The Califer told us that they specifically directed you to beam down beyond the edge of town, Captain. Why did you fail to follow their instructions?" Nogura asked with a frown.

"We used the exact coordinates they provided to us, sir. When we beamed down, we were in the town square. Our sudden appearance frightened the natives and they looked as though they were going to attack us. Ensign Kingery overreacted and fired his phaser. This further angered the natives who…killed the ensign. That is when I ordered the emergency beam out and their citizens were accidentally caught in the beam. Once we materialized on board, they attacked and killed Lt. Allsup before we could stun them." Jim noticed that the expressions of the Admirals had not changed while he was explaining, which confirmed his suspicion that they had already reviewed the official reports and this was some sort of test – a trial by fire.

"Let me make sure I have all the facts here, Captain," Pfeiffer said when he finally broke the brittle silence. "You beamed down to the wrong coordinates. You got a ensign killed on the planet. You illegally removed two of the natives from their planet whom you then placed in your brig. Is that what you are telling us?"

"That's not at all how it happened," Bones said a little too loudly and forcefully.

"That will do, Doctor," Jim said, turning to face him with a frown. Bones looked for all the world like he wanted to argue but knew he couldn't. Instead he took one step back, moving closer to Spock who was studying the Admirals as though they had each sprouted a second head. Spock's visible astonishment was in concert with the absolute shock and dismay on the faces of the rest of the Bridge crew, most of whom had stopped breathing from the surprise.

"Do I have the facts correct, Captain?" Pfeiffer asked, his face twisted in a mix of triumph and scorn.

"As the logs will show, sir, we beamed down using the coordinates we were given. We were attacked and the ensign reacted to the perceived threat. He paid for his mistake with his life and we were all witness to the tragedy. The emergency beam out caught two of the natives, who killed the lieutenant in the transporter room. I have not sent them back because I am concerned that they will be seen as demons, as we had been. I could not risk the lives of any more of my crew and had them confined to the brig for our safety and theirs," Jim explained patiently as though he had not just told the Admirals the exact same thing not three minutes earlier.

"I see," Pfeiffer said, glancing at the other two Admirals. "Commander Spock."

"Yes sir," Spock responded, taking an uneasy step forward.

"Are you prepared to take temporary command of the Enterprise?" Pfeiffer asked, looking briefly at Jim before returning all of his attention to Spock.

"For what reason, sir?" Spock asked evenly.

"Captain Kirk is temporarily relieved of command until we have completed a thorough investigation of the events which occurred on Ksaddurru," Pfeiffer said. The quiet that had been blanketing the Bridge become a vacuum in which sound no longer existed.

When Spock spoke again, it was as though a cannon had been fired from the center of the Bridge. "I must protest your actions, sirs. The Captain is not guilty of anything for which there needs to be an investigation."

"You were not in the away-party," Pfeiffer reminded Spock.

"I was not, sir," Spock had to agree.

"Then you can't be sure of what happened on the planet, can you?" Pfeiffer asked.

"I can be certain of what the Captain and the other members of the away team reported, sir. They are the finest officers in Starfleet. Lying is anathema to them, as it is to me," Spock said. He glanced over at Jim who looked remarkably composed considering the Admirals were taking the first step necessary if they were planning to strip him of his command.

"But you weren't there, Commander," Pfeiffer repeated. "We will conduct the investigation and provide you our conclusions."

"Sirs," Jim said calmly, drawing their attention back to him, to their surprise. "The two natives remain in our brig. We are hesitant to return them for fear they will be attacked. The planet officials have refused our transmissions. Have they indicated to you what they would like us to do about returning their citizens?"

The Admirals traded another glance, Nogura speaking for them. "They said they thought they were dead."

"They aren't," Bones said too loudly. "They're just fine."

"I see," Nogura said. "We'll speak with the Califer and let the Commander know what they say."

"Yes sir," Jim said, standing up from his chair and going toward the turbolift. He vaguely heard Spock talking but it was no longer any of his concern. He was relieved of command. Which meant he was not authorized to be on his Bridge. He felt rather than saw Bones enter the turbolift with him and waited for the oncoming monsoon of indignation and aggravation that Bones would not even attempt to hold back.

"This is Goddamn bullshit and they know it," Bones said when the doors were all the way closed.

"Their facts are correct," Jim said calmly. Bones looked over at him, studying him with an intensity he usually reserved for the times Jim was bleeding or coming out of unconsciousness or had broken yet another bone.

"That's it? You're just giving up and letting them get away with this… nonsense?" Bones asked in disbelief.

"I am not giving up. But they have the right to relieve me of command. I report to them. I am Captain only by their authority. Was Captain. Better they punish me than the entire crew."

"No one's done anything wrong, Jim. You can't let them do this to you," Bones said, his anger making his voice even louder than normal.

"I'm not 'letting' anyone do anything," Jim said, his voice even and not reflecting any of the inner turmoil the actions by the Admirals were in truth causing him. But he had to abide by their decision and assure the crew that he was in compliance, pretend he was in agreement with their decision. They had left him no choice. "I am under their authority. I have to do as I'm told."

"You never have felt the need before," Bones pointed out. "You don't believe in no-win scenarios. Tell them to fuck off."

Jim shook his head, leaving the turbolift when it stopped on the officers' level. "I can't. It could ruin the career of every member of the crew. It would be mutiny." He entered his quarters, Bones automatically following him in.

"Are you goin' to at least contact Pike? He'll listen to reason," Bones said.

"I can't," Jim repeated, going into his sleeping area and sitting on the edge of his bed. "I don't have the authority to contact him."

"Bullshit," Bones spit out at him. "You're already relieved of command. What more can they do? Take away recess?"

"Bones," Jim said wearily, looking up at his friend. "I know you're angry. And I get it. But…."

"I know," Bones sighed, shaking his head. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep?"

"I don't know," Jim said, laying down and staring up at his ceiling. He lifted his head when Bones tugged off his boots. "Thanks."

"I'll come back in an hour," Bones said, draping a blanket over him. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Jim said, putting his left arm over his eyes and wishing he could blot out the last 24 hours as easily.

"I'll see you in a bit," Bones said, quietly leaving him in his quarters, alone but for his thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: Not to worry. Jim will get his command back. In part 2 which I am hoping to post tomorrow night. You know I love Jim way too much to ever take away his starship! Pt 2 should also have the beginnings of K/S goodness. Unless my muses get other ideas while I'm sleeping tonight. Those muses! You can't always trust them. But I don't dare refuse their gifts._

_And thanks to everyone who has so far reviewed this little story of mine. Because you know I am addicted to reviews! As are my muses. The more reviews we receive, the more active they are. Really! (Okay, they made me say that.) _

_Good night!_


	4. IIIV Part 2 of Part III

**III.V. (Part 2 of Part III): It's just no good anymore**

Jim had no idea how long he'd been alone in his quarters when his chime sounded. It was just too much of an effort to respond so he didn't bother. He was pretty sure it was Bones and he'd either leave him alone, thinking he was asleep, or use his override code to come in and check. The chime sounded a second time but he felt no more need to answer than when it had first sounded. He didn't react when the door slid open, deciding to pretend to be asleep.

"Captain."

Jim rolled onto his back at the sound of Spock's voice. This he hadn't expected. "I'm not Captain any longer," Jim said in a voice devoid of all emotion.

"You remain _our_ Captain," Spock told him as he entered Jim's sleeping area, holding a tall cup that had a straw sticking up out of it.

"Not according to Starfleet," Jim said, sounding utterly defeated. He automatically scooted backward when Spock sat on the edge of his bed, surprising Jim with his unusual familiarity. Not that it was unwelcome. Just unprecedented.

"I brought you a milkshake," Spock said, extending the cup to him.

"Why?" Jim asked, not moving to accept it.

"Because you last ate 32.54 hours ago. I know your present circumstances have diminished your appetite but you still need nourishment."

"Bones would tell you there is no nutrition in a milk shake," Jim said, looking up at Spock with dull blue eyes.

"There is when protein powder is added in with the less healthy ingredients," Spock said.

Jim shook his head, laying back on his pillow. "No thanks."

"Starfleet made contact with the Califer to ask about their citizens," Spock said.

"Can you tell me this?" Jim asked, not really caring one way or another.

"It is not classified. We beamed them back down 51 minutes ago. They did not attempt to harm any member of the crew."

"That's a relief," Jim said.

"We were also satisfied with that solution. We are still trying to understand why the Cailfer lied about your actions," Spock said.

Jim shrugged one shoulder, closing his eyes. "Hardly matters."

"Once we determine his motivation, we will be able to clear up the misunderstanding that the Admirals used to justify relieving you of command," Spock continued as though Jim hadn't spoken.

"Don't do anything that will put you in the same position," Jim said quietly.

"I have no intentions of it. I have attempted to contact Admiral Pike but I have so far been unable to reach him."

"He's avoiding you," Jim said in utter defeat. There went his best hope of being reinstated.

"That is not the case. I was told by his yeoman that he was hospitalized yesterday."

"Why?" Jim asked in alarm. This was news to him and troublesome at that.

"His yeoman was not authorized to tell me. However, she did reveal that it is in no way serious and he will be released later today. She assured me that she would have him contact me at his very first opportunity."

"Okay," Jim said, disinclined to say anything else.

"Jim," Spock said, the concern he was feeling leaking through.

"I know," Jim sighed.

"I have never known you to give up. You did not give up when you failed the Kobayashi Maru on your second attempt. The Admirals are wrong in their assessment of the situation. You must know that this is temporary."

Jim shrugged again, no other answer forthcoming.

"Will you come with me to Officers' Mess? The crew is extremely concerned," Spock said.

"I'm not allowed in Officers' Mess," Jim told him, his voice threatening to crack with the first hint of emotion he had displayed.

"I can authorize your presence," Spock reminded him. "Even if you do not feel up to eating, your appearance would be extremely beneficial to the crew."

"I can't," Jim said, shaking his head. "Not yet."

"There is something more," Spock said, studying Jim and the defeat that he was wearing like an ill-fitting garment.

"I think being relieved of command is enough," Jim said.

"You are not fighting as is your norm. You are not protesting. You are not figuring your way out of this conundrum. Why?"

Jim ignored him, not wanting to answer, to admit to those thoughts that had been chasing around his head since the Admirals made their decision. That some part of him thought they were right. That he was responsible for the deaths of 2 fine crewmembers. That if he had been more careful, more serious, more mature, none of this would have happened. It wasn't the first disastrous away-mission he had led. But this one hit him harder than any of the others. That's why he wasn't fighting their decision. Because he thought that this time they were right to reprimand him. He didn't deserve to be Captain when he couldn't make a simple first contact without two of his crew paying the ultimate price for his mistakes.

"Captain," Spock said with a sharp edge to his voice.

"I'm not captain," Jim said, his voice too quiet and too defeated.

"If you are blaming yourself, you must know that you are not responsible for what occurred on the planet. The Califer lied for his own purposes and to his own ends. What happened was unavoidable," Spock said, his lecturing tone of voice in full force.

"Two men died. Because of me," Jim said softly.

"You did not kill them. Their blood is not on your hands," Spock said a little more gently.

"I am responsible. The Admirals were…."

"They are not correct in this, Jim, and we will prove it."

"How?" Jim asked in the same emotionless voice.

"The person most capable of determining the reasons behind what has occurred is unwilling to be of any assistance," Spock said.

"Maybe he'll feel like helping tomorrow," Jim suggested.

"Maybe he should leave his bed and help right now," Spock countered, surprising Jim with the forcefulness of his tone. It wasn't like Spock to try to dictate anything to Jim but maybe being acting Captain was getting to him.

"Go away," Jim said, rolling over so his back was to Spock.

"I will not. I plan to remain here until you begin acting like yourself."

"Myself got two crewmembers killed. What if…."

"What if what?"

"Never mind. I'll help tomorrow, Spock. I promise. But not right now. I'm too…."

"Too busy indulging in self-pity," Spock said, standing to look down at him. "You are not the James T. Kirk who proved I was emotionally compromised in order to gain control of the Enterprise. You need to find him and ask his help." With those stinging words, Spock turned and abruptly left his quarters.

_Well, crap, _Jim thought. _I've really screwed up now. It takes a lot to piss off Spock and I've gone and done it._

When Spock reached the corridor, Bones was still waiting. He could tell by the non-expression on Spock's face that it hadn't worked. Bones automatically followed Spock into his quarters, sitting in the chair next to him.

"He is more defeated than I anticipated," Spock admitted. "He has given up."

"But why?" Bones said a little too loudly. "What happened was awful and tragic. But it wasn't the first time. And I dare say it won't be the last. Why is he refusing to fight?"

"I was unable to determine that. However, he did say that he thought the Admirals were justified in their actions."

"Oh dear Lord. It's worse than I thought," Bones said in dismay. "Why hasn't Pike called?"

"I am certain that he will, Leonard. He will not allow Jim to be unjustly accused."

"What do we do now? We need to talk to that damn Califer."

"He is the key to solving this mystery," Spock agreed, thoughtfully quiet for a few minutes. Bones recognized the look and waited as patiently as he could. Spock finally stood, looking down at McCoy. "I am beaming to the surface."

"Is that wise? I don't want you to be killed next," Bones said, standing to look at him.

"Wise or not, it is the only solution. I need to you inform Mr. Scott that he will surreptitiously be in command. I do not wish to tell anyone other than him. This must be my decision alone and I must involve no one else."

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Bones said, shaking his head in concern. "If something happens to you, Jim will never get over it."

"The Enterprise needs her Captain. I cannot determine what occurred from here. I will be careful and return safely. It is planet night so I should be able to enter the town without being detected."

"What will the Admirals say? You can't risk being court-martialed," Bones said.

"Were the situations reversed, would Jim not beam down to clear my name?" Spock asked.

"Yeah," Bones conceded. "He would. If anything happens to you, I swear I'll make sure you regret it. For the rest of your life and mine."

"So noted. Watch out for the Captain while I am gone," Spock requested, leaving his quarters with no further comment.

"Dammit to hell," Bones said in sheer frustration, going out and down to Engineering to hunt up Scotty and tell him.

"Aye, of cause, Len. You'll let me know when he returns?" Scotty asked when Bones had explained.

"I will. I'm going to Jim's quarters. Contact me there if you need me," Bones said, going back up and wishing that he had a way to contact Spock. Because he was going to be worried to distraction until he knew that the green-bloodied hobgoblin was back on board.

When he reached Jim's quarters, he didn't bother to request permission to enter. He knew the chances were good that Jim would just ignore him. So he entered and crossed directly over to Jim's bed, surprised to find it empty.

"Computer, locate Captain Kirk," Bones said.

"Captain Kirk is no longer aboard the Enterprise," the computer informed him.

"Goddamnit," Bones said, sitting heavily on Jim's bed. He knew exactly where Jim had gone. The only question was whether or not he had already run into Spock on the surface of the planet.

* * *

_A/N: My muses and I are sorry. We meant to finish Part 2 of Part III tonight. Then they got all worked up and kept saying things like "oh I know...let's do this." "And let's have him say that!" Well, with one thing and another, Part 2 of Part III still isn't done. So God willing and the creeks don't rise, my muses and I will post Part 3 of Part III tomorrow. I told you they keep taking over. Anybody have a spare Muse Cage they aren't currently using?_


	5. Part 3 of Part III

** (Part 3 of Part III): Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday**

**

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's the final part of Part 3 which should have been all one part to start with. (sigh) For those who have asked, the original title "One is the Loneliest Number" is an old(ish) song by Three Dog Night. This "chapter" is named after one of the lines of the song. It was the only line left I hadn't used. The song, as it turns out, is extremely repetitive. So this title doesn't have anything to do with this chapter. Is that confusing enough?_

_

* * *

_

It wasn't too hard for Jim to determine which of the structures just outside of town was the seat of government, where he was pretty sure he'd find the Califer and his 'advisors.' Because there was something more going on down on this God forsaken planet than had been obvious to them. And he was determined to find out just what that _something more_ was. It had already gotten him temporarily relieved of command. If he could find the evidence he needed, he'd either regain his command or be permanently relieved. Either way, he'd be damned or freed by the truth.

He was crouched behind a convenient hedgerow just outside to governmental complex, studying the comings and goings of the inhabitants. He hadn't seen anyone who looked like the Califer although he had yet to see him in person. He had studied the mission briefings enough to know if any of the natives leaving or entering were the ruler of the planet. And none of them fit the description.

There was a back door to the imposing structure and he decided that was his best bet to gain entry. Slip in hopefully undetected, find the Califer and then…. Well, that part of the plan was a little sketchy but he'd done more with less.

As he started to rise to move closer to the back entrance, a very warm hand clasped his shoulder, pushing him back down. Jim's heart was racing and his brain momentarily shut down. _Shit. Caught already, _were his slightly panicked thoughts. Right up until Spock whispered in his ear.

"You should have told me you were coming down," Spock said, studying his Captain with a look of impatience. He was also wearing only his black undershirt and regular pants, deciding as had Jim that the gold and blue were too obvious in the dark of night.

Jim shook his head in response to Spock's statement. "You need to go back up. I'm already relieved of command."

"Unjustly," Spock said. "I cannot allow them to do this to you."

"You can't be in this, Spock. I have to do this alone."

"You do not," Spock corrected. "As you so often state, two heads are better than one."

"We don't need two heads on the chopping block," Jim insisted quietly. "This is my fight."

"This is _our_ fight, Jim. One we will win together," Spock said.

Jim shook his head. "No, Spock. Go back up. I'll be fine. I have to clear my name. And, no offense, get my ship back."

"I have the same goals. I do not wish to be Captain," Spock said.

Jim sighed. "Please."

"No," Spock said, ending the debate and studying the back entrance. "What is your plan for getting inside?"

"I don't know. I'm making it up as I go along," Jim said.

"You have been watching Raiders of the Lost Ark again," Spock observed, making Jim laugh softly.

"_Now_ you've decided to experiment with Human humor?"

Spock shrugged, intently watching the doors of the complex. There seemed to be a lot of activity for so late into planet's night.

"What are they doing? It's close to midnight and it's been like this since I got here 10 minutes ago," Jim said, crouching low beside Spock.

"I am curious about the same thing," Spock agreed. "There. See those two in the ornate blue robes?"

"Yeah," Jim agreed, watching them follow the cobblestone path that led up to the front door.

"They just exited the back. Why would they leave through the back to enter in the front?"

"An excellent question. And none of the natives we encountered wore robes. They were all dressed like the ones we accidentally brought up – simple pants seemed to be their usual manner of dress."

"Yes," Spock agreed. "If we can intercept two such figures, we can use their robes to go in undetected."

"You think?" Jim asked, watching three more cloaked beings leave the back door and go to the front entrance to be admitted by a smallish figure wearing the pants the others had been wearing. "What if they are having a meeting that requires a secret handshake?"

"Then you will figure out what that handshake is," Spock said in certainty.

"Thanks," Jim chuckled softly. "This is just weird."

"It is indeed. I am relieved that you decided not to simply accept the actions of the Admirals," Spock said, turning to study Jim with intense black eyes.

Jim shrugged. "Once I got over feeling sorry for myself, I got really pissed. Anger always motivates me."

"That is good to know," Spock said, returning his focus to the mysterious activities at the front entrance.

"You already knew," Jim replied, Spock quietly agreeing with his statement. "Okay. Let's go toward the back. You can nerve pinch the next two into oblivion."

"Do you have a phaser?"

"No. I couldn't beam down undetected if I took one. Stupid safety protocols."

"Why did you not simply disengage the scanner?" Spock asked.

"Would have taken me too long to reroute the circuits. By the time I finished, Scotty or Sulu would have been alerted."

"I see. You may need to practice," Spock suggested, making Jim laugh.

"Yeah. I need to remain adept at subterfuge on my own ship."

"It could be helpful should we ever be overtaken by intruders."

"I do know that," Jim agreed. "Look. There's two now. Come on."

Spock nodded and followed Jim closer to the back entrance, staying behind the hedgerow until they were parallel with the two robe clad figures. Jim and Spock silently approached from behind, Spock disabling them simultaneously.

"You sure you can't teach me that?" Jim asked as he divested the first of his heavy blue cloak, conveniently complete with a deep hood.

"Quite sure," Spock said, fastening his robe at his throat and pulling the hood over his head. They moved the bodies to the opposite side of the hedgerow, going to the front door where they were admitted with no questions asked, no secret handshake required. The beings who had already entered were still in the huge foyer, a curved stairwell hugging the back wall. Everyone's focus seemed to be on the stairwell so Spock and Jim looked that way as well.

It wasn't long after they entered that two men appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down over the balcony. One was clearly the Califer, adorned in regal purple robes, gold markings woven into the fabric.

Jim had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his gasp when he saw the second man. He could feel Spock's surprise course through his body to echo his own. Commander Kor stood next to the Califer in his Klingon uniform, scowling down at all those looking up at him.

Jim instinctively took a small step backward, wondering how soon they would be able to exit the gathering. They had all the information they needed. The Klingons had gotten to Ksaddurru first and were apparently manipulating the Califer for their own purposes. Which with Klingons was never going to end well. Having him relieved of command was obviously a bonus.

"Our plan is progressing better than we had hoped," Kor said with great satisfaction, those gathered murmuring and nodding. "The Captain of the dreaded Federation starship has been humiliated and dismissed. We will not be bothered with those lowly Humans and their pathetic attempts at 'peace.' The Klingon Empire will protect you and your resources in exchange for a fair share of your minerals and precious metals."

"The ship remains above our planet," one brave soul said, safe to voice concern in the anonymity of the group.

"It will depart before many more hours. We have disgraced them and left them no reason to remain," the Califer said, to Kor's nods.

"Your job is now to secure those resources we have agreed to accept in exchange for your protection," Kor said. "I expect to see the entire inventory delivered here within the next 4 days. If you fail me, my ship will have no choice but to depart, leaving you defenseless when the Federation exacts their harsh retribution against you."

"That is something we will not tolerate," the Califer said in reinforcement of Kor's words. "For now, we will celebrate our victory. Join us in the Hall of Mirrors for a victory feast."

There was general agreement with that, all of the robed beings going toward a wide hallway to the immediate left of the stairwell. Kor and the Califer remained on the balcony so Jim and Spock had no choice but to follow behind, hoping to find a convenient exit. That opportunity arose just before they were going to enter the huge Hall of Mirrors when a servant exited the kitchen, Jim and Spock quickly entering, to the surprise of those working. It didn't take long from them to arrive outside, discarding their cloaks and requesting transport from a very startled Lt. Zandi. Once they were safely back on board, Jim went straight to the communications panel, ordering Lt. Zandi to take them out of orbit.

"Coordinates, sir?" Lt. Zandi asked.

"The nearest moon or planet that will disguise our presence," Jim ordered. "I'm on my way to the Bridge. I'll explain when we get there."

"Yes, sir," Lt. Zandi agreed. They heard him issuing the order as they hurried out of the transporter room. Lt. Zandi stood as they entered the Bridge, leaving the Captain's chair for the rightful Captain.

"Turns out the Klingons arrived before we did," Jim explained to the Gamma crew on the Bridge. "They are exploiting the planet – demanding their natural resources in exchange for 'protection' from the Federation."

"That explains a lot," Bones said as he crossed over to Jim and Spock from the turbolift. "What are we going to do?"

"Did Admiral Pike contact us?" Spock asked.

"He did, sir. Half an hour ago. Lt. Scott explained that you were indisposed. Both of you," Zandi said.

"Okay. Food poisoning in space is no fun," Jim said. "Lt. Russell, please see if you can reach the Admiral."

"Aye sir," he responded, turning to do so. It was only a matter of minutes before Pike appeared on the viewscreen.

"Are you two okay?" Chris asked in undisguised concern.

"We're fine, sir," Jim assured him. "We were on the planet."

"I see," Chris said, eyeing them both. "What did you learn?"

"The Klingons beat us here," Jim said, the realization dawning on Chris' face.

"No wonder," Chris said. "All right. Spock, you need to remain in command until I can get this straightened out. Jim, stay out of sight, please. What is your current heading?"

"Lt. Zandi?" Jim asked.

"We are heading toward Dokuwo Major at impulse, sir. Once we are out of detection of their sensors, we will go to warp 2 and arrive there in short order."

"Very good," Pike said. "The atmosphere of Dokuwo will hide you from the Klingons."

"Our thoughts exactly, sir," Zandi agreed.

Pike nodded, focusing back on Jim. "Lay low. I know it will be hard for you."

Jim shrugged. "I'll keep myself busy and out of trouble, sir. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jim. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Okay. Lt. Zandi, I will be in my quarters. I'm sure you won't need me but if you do, you'll need to ask Mr. Spock instead."

"Understood, sir," Lt. Zandi said with a nod, watching the three men leave the Bridge. He was just glad that the Captain was back and would soon be back in his rightful place, on the Bridge. As it should be.


End file.
